Change in Fate
by KitKat00
Summary: Tris is shot. But she doesn't die, she is not leaving that easily. What will happen now. The plan went as expected, the bureau's people have been reset and Chicago is saved. How will Tris and Tobias continue their lives? Does Uriah and Christina's relationship become something? Uriah doesn't die, Zeke and their mother are at the Bureau. TobiasXTris. ChristinaXUriah.
1. Waking Up

**This continues from the part of chapter 50 where Tris has been shot. I do not own Allegiant.**

Tris POV

'"_Am I done yet?" I say. And I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.'_

"Not yet baby, not yet." Then I succumb to the darkness that swells my mind.

**. . . **

The next thing I remember I heard murmured voices and a bright light was reflecting on my closed eyelids. I let out a soft moan as I remember what happened, David, the serum, shots, pain, the darkness, and my mother. My mother. The pain that usually comes with the thought of her never does. That must mean I am healing, good. I suddenly remember that the voices have quieted.

I slowly drag my lead-weight eyelids open and blink in surprise, the lights happen to be brighter than I thought, damn it, I am in the hospital. I hear someone say that they will dim the lights, and I see the orange glow on my slightly lighter lids grow softer. I open them cautiously and with a sigh of relief find the room to be darker.

"Toby…" I croak.

"I'm here love, don't worry."

The sound of his voice shoots electric shocks through my sore body. I smile and shoot up in the bed. Well I smile anyway since sitting up in my condition is apparently not an option. Though I search for him, my eyes never find him.

"I can't see you" I whine.

I hear wood scraping floor and then he is there, in all of his glory, my Tobias. He smiles down at and gives me a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. I respond eagerly, but he pulls back leaving me cold without his warmth. He sits on the edge of the edge of the bed and then lies down next to me on the bed, shifting to lay my head on his chest and his arms around my body.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I don't want to even imagine my world without you at my side." He scolds lovingly.

"I'm sorry" I cry into his shirt.

"No, don't cry love. It's okay, I love you"

I nod and fall asleep with my head on his chest.


	2. Then Don't Stop

**So this is my second chapter, thank you so much to all of you who are following this story .I am really excited as to where it will go.**

**I do not own Allegiant.**

I wake up to the beeping of monitors and reach for Tobias. I find his side of the bed cold and empty. I start to search for him just as I hear the click of a door. I turn to see him come in with two chocolate chip muffins in hand. He smiles at me; all I do is yawn and reach out for him. Even five seconds without him will do this to me. He lies back down on the bed with me and we chat and eat our muffins. I learned that Peter reset himself and is now living in some other city; I didn't care enough to memorize the name of. I ask him why Christina or Caleb haven't come to see me. He said that they weren't aware that I was awake but that they had visited me while I was out. Apparently I had been unconscious for three days. I also learned Zeke and his mother were here and that Uriah had awoken yesterday and he didn't even get upset that Tobias had anything to do with the bombing.

After we finished talking and eating, we just enjoyed each other's presence. Then out of nowhere Caleb comes bursting in the room.

"Tris" He breathes out.

I smile at him, and then look over at Tobias. He nods, then gets up and walks up out of the room. Once the door clicks shut behind him, Caleb races over and holds me in a tight embrace.

"I thought we'd lost you" He sniffled.

Trying to lighten the mood I smiled and said, "Nobody gets rid of Tris Prior that easily."

He laughed at this. Then of course nothing is ever in my favor (A/N lol hunger games), the doctor walks in.

"Hello Miss Prior, how are you today"

"When can I go home?" I ask eagerly.

"Well your vitals seem fine so today but, we will need to assign you prescriptions for your injuries" He replies.

"Finally this place is a fucking hell." I exclaim dramatically. He and Caleb both chuckle at this.

…

Caleb escorts me to the dorm room we all have been staying in. As we walked in the room it grew silent.

"No need to shout everyone." I say slyly.

"TRIS!" Screams a very excited Christina, who then tackles me to the floor.

"Ow. Can't. Breathe. Get. Off." I wheeze in pain.

"Oh, gosh! Sorry Tris" She squeaks.

I smile at her kindly letting her know that she is forgiven. Then I look around the room to see everyone who originally came with us to be inside, not including Peter, Zeke, and his mother. I smile at them all and then sit down next to Tobias.

"So look who got out of the 'fucking hell'" Uriah says, very slyly.

"How do you know about that?" I laugh.

"Well I thought I might come to see you when I hear someone squealing that and I thought, well I really don't want to die today I mean, I just got out of here. So I simply turned and walked away." He says.

"Good call" says Caleb with a grimace.

"What are you talking about, I wasn't even that bad. I was just eager to get out of the hospital is all." I say innocently.

"Uh huh." Is all he says.

After that we all sit and chat. Later we go to dinner and everyone says they are glad to see me out and about finally. All I do is smile and nod.

…

After dinner Tobias and I go for a walk. "You look beautiful" He says kindly.

"Thank you" I reply. I don't see how I could look beautiful, sure the bureau doctors fixed me up but I still wasn't even pretty beforehand. Then out of nowhere he just stops. "Tob-", I start but am cut-off with a passionate kiss as he pushes me through a doorway. We break for air I realize, we are in that lounge we slept in before the attack. He then sits down on the couch and I straddle him, pulling off my shirt along the way. I was about to kiss him when he said, "Tris if we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to."

"Then don't stop" is all I say. And he didn't.

**So what do you think? Comment or review if you have any ideas of what to do with the next chapter. I have a poll going to see if Tris should get pregnant, what do you think?**


	3. I Love You

**Sorry it took me longer to update guys. Hope you had a good break! I did take into account your reviews and I decided that I would wait for Tris and Tobias, this chapter will focus a lot on Uriah and Christina. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Allegiant**

...

Tris POV

I woke up the next morning more content then I have ever felt in my life. I smile at the memory of skin on skin, lips on lips. Last night was the night I realized that I love Tobias more than anything, more than any one thing could love another. Suddenly I felt his arms tighten around me,

"Good Morning Love." I smile and turn around.

"Morning." I breathe out. He captures my lips in his and rolls on top of me.

"How about a round two?" He says eagerly.

"Not today, kind of sore you know." I say laughing at his pouting face.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He says upset now.

"No I'm fine. Calm down." I say, then I kiss him.

Then we get up and go find the others after we get dressed. When we step out the door we are surprised at what we find. Christina and Uriah are up against the wall and attacking each others faces. I look at Tobias' face and start laughing. The jerk apart as if they were burned.

"Oh don't mind us, just coming through. But if you plan on taking that into that room" I say, pointing to the lounge, "I suggest you don't use the couch." I say smiling.

...

Uriah POV

When I got out of bed I saw that it was only Christina and I still in the room. I decided that I would do it now, just tell her that I love her. I love Marlene, but I think she would understand that this would make me happy and she would want that for me. I think Will would say the same to Christina. So here goes nothing,

"Chris wake up." I whisper shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmmmmm" She says as she comes to.

"Oh hey Uri" She smiles, and I can't help but smile back at her beautiful face.

"I wanted to tell you something Chris" I say suddenly nervous.

" What " She says picking up on my mood change.

"I...I...ILoveYou" I rush out. All of a sudden I am on the ground on my back and she is on top of me.

"I love you too" She says right before she kisses me. I smile into the kiss and run my hand through her long soft hair.

"Let's take this to the lounge, I don't want anyone to interrupt our first day together." I say happily. She nods and we head that direction. But when we get there the door is locked.

"Well someone must have locked it yesterday." She says.

"Well I don't think anyone else is in this section of the building" I say as I shove her up against the wall attacking her mouth with mine. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it. I lean more into her, our mouths fighting for dominance. Suddenly I hear someone laughing. I turn to see Tris and Tobias laughing,

"Oh don't mind us, just coming through. But if you plan on taking that into that room" She says pointing to the lounge,"I suggest you don't use the couch" Tris says with a smile on her face.

"And why is that?" Says Christina with a smile on her face.

"You know exactly why." Tris says right back. "We're gonna go get some food. See ya." Then they walk off holding hands.

"I think they had sex on the couch last night." I say.

" YAY, Trissy's not a virgin anymore!" Christina exclaims. "That's okay we can use the love seat to make out."

I aggressively push her into the room and lock the door. I turn and grab her hand and head towards the love seat. I sit and she straddles me, I grab her face with my hands and gently start to kiss her.

This may become the best day of my life.

...

**Did you like it? Review please! I need some inspiration so please feel free to give me any ideas you might have.**

**#Forevers Prison**


	4. The End

I have become bored with this story. Every time I try to write a closure it always get deleted so I am just going to not write one. I just wasn't feeling this story so sorry if you really liked it. I will be putting up a new story about Vampire Acadamy, I don't know when but soon.

Again sorry guys but you know i love you. It's just every time I invisioned my self writing the next chapter I couldn't do it.

:( sorry

#KitKat00


End file.
